Dark Tears
by xXdark.secretXx
Summary: Amu finds herself trying to remember her past every time she encounters Ikuto. But something in her mind is telling her that there is something definitely wrong. Something that had to do when she first met her friends, and when she first met him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**d.s: well, gosh. This is my first fanfic, and im a little nervous with a few doubts.^_^"**  
><strong>Amu: dont worry<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: its your first, no big deal<strong>  
><strong>All characters: GANBATTE! (you can do it)<strong>  
><strong>d.s: thanks<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto:we're just saying that, so you wont mess up<br>All characters: on with the story!**  
><strong>Amu: shut up you guys...remember, she doesn't own Shugo Chara...<strong>

:Chapter 1:**  
><strong>

I took a peek over the curtains, the sun was slowly going down over the horizon.  
>I sighed slightly and felt my senses take over. The darkened room was enhanced with my abilities, I looked around.<br>Nobody was there. But usually they stay right behind me, lounging about until I give them the signal to go out.

I'm Himamori Amu, age 15. I go to Seiyo Academy, and attend the evening classes.

I walked out into the hallway of the school building. Sometimes i forget that this place is a school. It looks like a really big house to me. There isn't even classrooms, just rooms that look like living rooms, or like where a normal person would live in. But then again, this place isn't holding normal people.

"Amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chii", I heard Yaya yelling from the top of her lungs.  
>I took a deep breath. And looked at her.<br>Her pale skin visible under the low lights above. Her blood red eyes gleaming ever so slightly.  
>"Yes", I asked.<br>Rima walked up behind me.  
>"Is it okay to go out", she asked in a small voice.<br>I was about to say something until I was punched in the face.  
>"What the hell was that for Utau", I yelled.<br>"Tsk tsk, how are we supposed to defeat 'his' group of crazed demons if your soft and use such foul language, especially to your senpai", Utau smirked at my disposition.  
>I balled up my fist but let it go.<br>I bowed.  
>"Lets go out, im hungry", she said walking out the door, her long blonde pig tails swaying along with her movements.<p>

Hoshina Utau, queen of all evil, 16.  
>Mashiro Rima, bi-polar, but a great friend, 15.<br>Yuiki Yaya, bubbly and overly annoying, 15.

We were walking a long distance, all the way out to France, but we got there in an instant.  
>"You know Amu, that hair color of yours should really be checked out by a doctor", Utau said out of nowhere.<br>"Why do you bring that up now", I asked.  
>"I don't know Amu, im a simple girl who does simple things because I feel like it", she said, simply sarcastic.<br>"Come on, we have to bag up some energy before our training tomorrow", Rima said quietly, i almost didn't catch any of her words, if it hadn't been for me being right next to her.  
>"Lets split up and meet back at the house before morning", Yaya said, her hyper attack starting to kick in.<br>Then we were off.

I heard a scream off in the distance ahead of me. I was there in the blink of an eye. I stood behind the corner of a building, peering at the scene before me.

A girl was being surrounded by a group of guys, about 6.  
>I could hear perfectly at what they were saying.<p>

"P-please, don't hurt me".  
>"Awww, come on, we just wanna play".<br>"Don't be shy, we'll make sure you meet everybody".  
>"Why don't we take a walk, to somewhere nearby".<br>"N-n-no I'm fine", she said, obviously frightened.  
>"I don't think you should make that choice".<p>

Before anything happened. I waved my hand across the air.  
>Before me were a couple of thuds and breaking glass, but nothing that would cause major attention.<br>I dragged the girl over to a lamp post and placed her there, in a position that looked like she just dozed off.  
>Why would this girl be out at this time of night anyway?<br>What's with people these days?  
>Jeez<p>

I walked over to the guys.  
>Once I touched one of guys, I could read all his thoughts and actions that he was thinking a couple of minutes ago.<br>How disgusting.  
>What a waste of blood if these guys would be sent to jail.<br>I'll help speed up some of the process.

I felt better than I did hours ago. But the blood was tainted with alcohol and drugs, which made me feel weird.  
>I was still stable to run back to the house before anyone caught me.<br>I placed the guy's bodies in a nearby alley.  
>Also in clear view of the police station.<p>

I felt another presence behind me.

"You shouldn't be binge drinking, you're too young", a guy with midnight blue hair said from the top of one of the many buildings.  
>"What, huh", I said blinking a couple of times.<br>"And even though you knew what was in the blood, you insisted on finishing them off", he said jumping down from the roof, and perfectly landing on the ground before me.  
>"W-were you watching", oh crap.<br>"More of, admiring, you did it for that girl, didn't you", he asked stepping closer, I could see, he wasn't human either.  
>It was '<em>him<em>'.  
>I took a step back.<br>He continued to advance forward, he stopped a yard in front of me.  
>"Tsukiyomi", I mumbled.<br>"Aww, you don't call me by my first name anymore, what about the times we had when we were younger, with everyone else", he said stepping a little bit closer.  
>I kept on moving back with each advanced step of his.<br>I felt the hardness of the stone wall at my back.  
>"What are you talking about, all i know is that everyone else told me to stay away from you, I have never met you in my life", i said.<br>"How do you know my name", he said closing the gap a bit more.  
>"Th-th-they told me", I stuttered.<br>"Who's they", he asked, by the time he said that, he was close enough to put one of his hands on wall beside my head.  
>"I-I-I...", I couldn't let any noise come out of my mouth.<br>I felt my face get really warm.  
>He tilted his head.<br>I almost got under his spell, but I forgot that im also fast.  
>I ended on the other side of the street. I could see that he was smirking.<br>"You will be mine Amu, you'll remember sooner or later", he said, then he disappeared over the roof tops.

By the time I got to the house, morning cracked over the horizon.  
>"Amu-chan, what happened", Rima said grimly at the door.<br>"N-nothing, why", I said brushing passed her, walking into the kitchen.  
>"I saw something in my vision but it was blurry", she said following me.<br>Someone tried to trip me from behind my ankles, luckily I did a back flip, and I happened to be standing on the table that Yaya was eating at.  
>"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyy, Amu-chi, do that jumpy thing outside, I'm eating healthy cereal here", she said whining.<br>"Its with ice cream isn't it", I said looking over her shoulder.  
>"Wahhh, i can do whatever I want", she said running away with her bowl in hand.<br>"And Utau, stop doing that", I yelled at her.  
>"I heard you got raped", she said with a smirk.<br>"And where would that information be coming from", I asked eying Rima who melted away into her room.  
>"Well reliable sources say that it was from Tsukiyomi, did he say anything about me while, you know, you guys...", she lost the rest of the sentence.<br>"UTAU, NOTHING HAPPENED, you have a sick head, and hes just a major pervert", I said rubbing my arm.

Utau, grabbed my wrist and bit it, with out setting it with saliva, so it was twice as painful as it should be.  
>"Crap, Utau, where's your meds",I asked snatching my arm back.<br>"You drank bad blood, no wonder I smelled alcohol the second you came into this place, he could have, you know...", she lost it again.  
>"I'm not drunk, I didn't pass out, I'm capable of handling myself, thank you very much", I said and that was that.<br>"Yeah, i saw Soma", she muttered.  
>I spun on my heel.<br>"Hmmmm... what was that", I asked lightly.  
>"Yeah, he just said something about a charm and a key, but i was too busy with knocking out some bystanders while he blabbered on and on about who knows what", she rolled her eyes.<p>

How come I can recall everybody else, except the one person I should know the most?

**A/N:**

**d.s: yeah, sorry its short, but I cant collect anything else that should be put into the first chapter. I find it weird. But I'm an amateur after all.**  
><strong>Yaya: WHY IS STUFF ALTERED?<strong>  
><strong>d.s: *goes into dark corner and plays with creepy dolls*<strong>  
><strong>amu: i think its okay...<strong>  
><strong>ikuto: where are the love scenes in this script...?<strong>  
><strong>amu: there's gonna be fighting scenes, right?<strong>  
><strong>d.s: well you wont find anything on the other pages, because I have yet to write them. -_-"<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: ...<strong>  
><strong>All charcters: Rate and Review...please and thank you<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**d.s: well, hi again...^_^"  
>Amu: hey everybody<br>Ikuto: come on, I don't have any alone time with Amu?  
>d.s: you know what, you just have to be patient<br>Ikuto: whatever...*storms off*  
>Amu: don't worry he's always like that<br>d.s: anyway, hope you enjoy again... remember, i don't own Shugo Chara  
><strong>

:chapter 2:

I walked around the house, unable to sleep. I checked my watch it was 1 in the afternoon.  
>I sighed, pacing the hallways back and forth in my PJ's.<br>I was on the brink of smashing my head into the wall.  
>I heard a door slam behind me.<p>

"How the hell am I gonna get some freaking sleep!", Utau yelled with dark bags under eyes.  
>"They made it true, that it's called beauty sleep", I said under my breath.<br>"Shut the hell up brat", she said rubbing her eyes furiously.

Another door was slowly opened.

"Amu-chan, Utau-chan, why are you yelling at this time of day", Rima said yawning.

Followed by Yaya.

"You know what, if you guys are awake, I get the privilege to have ice cream now", Yaya said walking to the kitchen, and it seems like she was going to be in there for a while.  
>"It's Amu's freaking fault, her annoying steps making HUGE booms step by step by step by step", Utau kept on saying that for the next 3 minutes.<p>

Rima took her wrist and made Utau sit down on the couch.

"She cracked, now she's become crazy", I said with a smirk.

Rima gave me death glares.

"Was that supposed to be a joke, Amu-chan", she asked me, giving me a look, which read "I'll kill you if that was a joke", kind of look.  
>"N-no", I said quickly.<br>"I'LL KILL YOU", Utau said standing up with a force that made the curtains around us move.  
>"W-w-what", I said backing away.<br>"I'M NOT TIRED ANYMORE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I CAN'T GET SLEEP AND WE HAVE TO EAT AT NIGHT", she said, her pigtails coming undone, her nails getting longer, forming sharp pointy claws.  
>"Oh crap", I ran into my room.<p>

I took the closest piece of clothing that I could get my hands on, I changed in the next 10 seconds. I heard an odd scratching noise at my door.

"Crap", I said under my breath.  
>"AMU, I HAVEN'T GOT THE MEASUREMENTS FOR YOUR COFFIN YET", Utau yelled through the doors.<p>

I heard Yaya and Rima trying to pull her away from the door.  
>But Utau is more scary when she hasn't had enough sleep, than how she is when she's fully awake.<br>I opened my window and walked out onto the balcony.  
>I looked behind me to see Utau's arm protruding out of the door, and opened the door. Her eyes full of death.<br>I blew a kiss in her direction and jumped down onto the pavement.

"AND DON'T COME BACK IF YOU'RE NOT AFRAID TO BE LOCKED UP IN A TINY CAGE SO YOU WON'T HAVE THE URGE TO WALK AROUND AT THE STUPIDEST TIMES OF THE DAY", she said, yelling, she attracted the attention of some bystanders, who thankfully didn't see me jump from a second story balcony.

I sighed, I almost forgot the last time she was awaken from someone while she was sleeping.

~flashback~

"Kukai, please tell me that you didn't drop that vase", I said looking up from my book because of a crash in the kitchen.  
>"If I did", he asked popping his head out of the doorway.<br>"5, 4, 3, 2, 1", i counted down.

I heard a door slam in the hallway.

"Right on time", I said continuing with my book.  
>"WHO THE HELL... IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT KUKAI, COME HERE, I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOUR FACE", Utau said chasing Kukai up the stairs.<p>

I saw Rima, with a weird expression.

"Was that supposed to be a joke", she asked with her death glare.

I shook my head.  
>Then she snapped out of her phase, yawned, and walked back to her room.<p>

~end of flashback~

I laughed at my own thoughts, when we still had the guys at the house.  
>I shook that out of my head.<br>Before being chased by Utau and her psychotic rampage I was thinking about something, that I couldn't remember.  
>I don't even remember what I was thinking about.<br>What is wrong with me?

I walked to the park.  
>Yes, the park, the best place to go Amu. Okay being sarcastic and talking to myself is not going to help.<br>I almost forgot that I brought my back with me.  
>I peered inside, grateful that I put my music player with me.<br>Music player, who says that?  
>Jeez, I'm getting older than I really intend to.<br>There was a field next to the park. That extends over the horizon.  
>I sat in a nice patch of grass and laid back. Looking up at the clear blue sky.<br>I placed the headphones firmly against my ears.

I remember when I first got these, Utau kept on complaining that they were too big.  
>We were having this whole debate on which was better, ear buds or headphones.<br>I find them comfortable.  
>But I forgot when I got these, were they a present, did I buy them myself?<p>

I took them off and examined the design.  
>The headphone itself was black.<br>The circle part was dark blue, with an odd metallic silver cross in the middle, on both sides.  
>I shoved them back on my head.<br>My head started to hurt again.  
>I turned up the music, so I couldn't hear anything else.<br>I drowned out into my music.  
>I closed my eyes, I think I'm just gonna take a bit of a nap.<p>

When I awoke, I noticed that the sun was going down over the horizon.  
>I bet I should take a bit of a head start before the others.<br>I felt a vibration in my back pocket.

"Hello", I said getting up and brushing the back of my pants.  
>"Um, Amu-chi, I don't think you should come back for a while", Yaya said apologetically.<p>

I was astounded.

"It's not that we don't want you to come back, it's just that we're scared for your safety".  
>I heard a crash of something glass hitting the floor.<br>And I heard Utau's voice screaming through the speaker.  
>"IT THAT BITCH EVER COMES BACK HERE, I'LL RIP HER HEAD OFF".<br>Ouch.  
>"Hi Amu-chan, you know that she loves you, it's that she's just on her monthly or something like that, and once you awaken her while she's really enjoying her sleep, well you know her", Rima said.<br>"HEY I'M NOT, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO RIMA, YOU NEVER CALL ANYBODY, IS IT THAT...".

The line cut off.  
>I sighed and put the phone back in my pocket.<br>I'm not afraid of Utau, I know I can beat her in a hand to hand combat.  
>Even though her weapon is really state of the art.<br>Still, I have no doubt that I can beat her, weapons or no weapons.  
>I rummaged through my back.<br>My needles, bow, and a handful of arrows.  
>That's it... THAT'S IT?<br>Oh jeez. Well, thanks to Utau, this is all I have at my disposal.  
>I won't be able to be fend myself with just these.<br>I shook my head in disappointment.  
>I shoved my headphone back in the bag and trudged on.<p>

Suddenly my throat felt all dry and it started to hurt.  
>I sighed to myself.<br>I had to drink something.

I found myself stop abruptly in the middle of the city.  
>Loads of people walking around. I walked into an alley way. Where I saw a couple of guys huddled around something.<br>I waved my hand in the air as I did just like when I saved that girl from those drunkards.  
>They all fell.<br>They were surrounding a magazine.  
>Oh jeez, one of "those" magazines, that worthless no good men read, well not technically read, but watch.<br>One word, pathetic.

Once I had my fill, their bodies turned into ash and blew away in the wind around me. I brushed my hands on my pants.  
>I heard footsteps behind me.<br>I spun around to see 3 figures, their faces covered by shadows.  
>I backed away, at how they were still advancing.<p>

"Hey, who are you", I said standing my ground.  
>The clouds that covered the moon, moved away, the moon was ever so oddly bright.<br>It shown on the appearances of the 3 boys.  
>I glared.<p>

"Woah, woah, no need to give us that look Amu", Kukai said.  
>"Nice to see you again Amu", Nagihiko said.<br>"Hmmm", Kairi said pushing his glasses up his nose.  
>"What do you want", I said, getting into my defense stance.<br>"Eh, nothing in particular", Nagihiko said, it looks like he finally cut his hair after all these years.  
>I smirked, "don't be so naive, I've known you guys for years, why did you decide to follow me".<br>"We wanna see if you've really change since we left", Kairi said leaning against the wall.

That made me feel something at the pit of my stomach, regret? no Just something, something that I can't seem to place.  
>Just then, I saw something silver headed my way at high precision accuracy and speed.<br>I jumped in the air and back flipped, I saw the silver object headed under me, I lightly landed on top of it, and slid it against my foot behind me, where the pressure along with the glide of my foot made it go through the brick wall to the other side, leaving just a tiny hole in its wake.

"Heh, nice job Hinamori", Kukai said crossing his arms over his chest.  
>"Just practice from Utau", the mere mention of her name, made Kukai pause for a split second.<br>I smirked.  
>"Long distance, check", Kairi said under his breath, I almost didn't catch it.<p>

If I wasn't in a defense stance, I would almost have my head kicked off by Kukai, who suddenly charged at me the second time.  
>He's lucky I heard the swish of his leg before the impact against my ear, but lucky for me, I dodged.<br>He kicked low.  
>He almost made me trip backwards, if I hadn't done a back flip.<br>That trick, was just like Utau's, the day I landed on top of the table.  
>We did a few tricks, he kept hitting and punching, I kept on defending myself against his attacks.<br>I was done with this.  
>I jumped up again in the air, I was going to go for kicking the back of his neck, and hitting the nerve there.<br>But I wasn't in the pain inflicting mood, so I gently placed my foot on his shoulder, and glided it backwards, where he ran into the wall.

"Hand to hand combat, check", Kairi said, almost as if he's making some kind of list, in his head.

Suddenly, a gleam of silver was coming towards me in the corner of my eye.  
>A sword?<br>Really?  
>I grabbed the first thing that was in my bag.<br>My needles.  
>I checked the labels.<br>My sword needles, that can vary in length at will.  
>I have tons of different needles at the house, ones that can paralyze, ones that can make one sleep, one with poison tips.<br>I cast them all myself.  
>And all you need is a simple everyday sewing needle.<p>

Nagihiko was going for another swing, but i threw the needles, so that they would just pin both his arms to the wall.

"I waste my energy on you guys", I said with a smirk.  
>"Weapons, check", Kairi said.<br>"You know what, if you don't shut up, I'll make sure that there won't be anything coming out from your mouth for a while", I warned.

Kairi smirked.  
>The other 2 joined him.<br>Kukai rubbing his jaw.  
>Nagihiko still trying to get all the pins off his shirt.<p>

"That was all we need, thanks for playing with us Amu, see you later", Kairi said, he jumped up to the roof of the building next to us and disappeared.  
>"That was some good exercise", Nagihiko smiled and followed after.<p>

Kukai was standing before me.

"Well, we got what we came for, so uh-", he started.  
>"I think you should go", I said with a sigh.<p>

He nodded and followed the others trail.  
>I blew on the hair that was placed on my forehead.<p>

I noticed that the magazine that was on the floor disappeared.  
>Or one of those 3 is a definite pervert.<br>I laughed slightly.

I headed back towards the park.  
>And laid on the patches of grass as I did before.<br>The night sky was clear.  
>It hasn't been clear for a while, it was nice to see it again.<br>The stars.  
>The moon.<br>The light glistening off of the grass around me.  
>I placed my headphones over my head again. And drifted off to sleep.<p>

I awoke to a sudden presence.  
>I got up and took out my bow.<p>

"I don't think you're going to hit anything without arrows, or your needles".

I spun on my heel to find someone with midnight blue hair and black clothes appear before me.  
>He walked towards me.<br>My arrows and needles in his clutches.  
>In one swift move he cracked them all into pieces.<br>I was astounded, that he left me defenseless, and he has broken all of them, at the same time.  
>I shoved my bow back into the bag.<br>I went into position.

"They told me that you've become stronger", he said with a smirk and threw the pieces to the side.  
>"Why do you keep on showing up", I asked.<br>"I don't know, I guess it's because, you're also at the same place as I am, at the same time", he said.

Wait, I've met him before. Why can't I remember his name?

"It seems like your 'so called' friends kicked you out", he said holding in a laugh, so obviously.  
>"Well, it's because of Utau's messed up brain, okay, it's not like I want to get kicked out, it's just to give her some time to relax", I said looking away.<br>"Follow me then", he said walking away already.  
>"Wait, what, are you crazy, I don't even know you, why would I follow you", I said holding my place.<br>"Well, you can stay out here if you like, I was just trying to help", he said over his shoulder.

I gave up, I knew that he was familiar, but I don't exactly know him in particular.  
>I had no choice, if he wanted to kill me, he could have done it already.<br>So, I trailed after him.  
>He had a delicious scent.<br>He looked over his shoulder, at me.  
>I felt my face get warm.<br>He smirked.

We ended up at a house, similar to the one I was sharing with the girls.  
>But it was way bigger.<br>He walked up the steps and opened the door for me.  
>I walked cautiously in.<br>I had the feeling that this place was a place to get capital R-A-P-E-D.  
>So I stood in the doorway, unable to move.<p>

"If you're thinking that you're going to get raped because this house is full of guys, then don't think about it, I told them that if they touch you, or even stand too close in your presence, they won't be going out for some time, or seeing, or touching, or smelling anything matter of fact", he said walking up the steps of the long staircase.  
>Then disappearing over the corner.<p>

A house full of guys, that makes me feel totally better. *insert sarcasm*  
>My defense wasn't going to go down for a while, or maybe never at all in this house.<br>To my left was a hallway, straight and then left looked like the hallway that led to the kitchen, and to my right, looked like the living room, with 4 couches. I sat on the biggest I could find. I just decided to sit there for a while, thinking about what should I do, or say if I see anybody.

I heard footsteps, coming from the hallway on my left.

"Huh, wait, Amu".

**A/N:**

**d.s: hehehe...^_^"  
>Amu: not funny...<br>Ikuto: I'm starting to like it  
>Amu: shut up<br>d.s: well I tried...  
>All characters: Rate and review...<br>d.s: thanks...:D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**  
><strong>d.s: ...hahaha, I DIDNT DO ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS, I SWEAR...<br>Amu: seriously, you should of seen it...-_-**  
><strong>Ikuto: almost caused that vase to topple to the ground<br>d.s: eh? heh heh heh...^_^"... let's go on with the story shall we?**  
><strong>Amu: anyway, d.s doesn't own Shugo Chara...<strong>

:chapter 3:

~what happened last~

I just decided to sit there for a while, thinking about what should I do, or say if I see anybody.  
>I heard footsteps, coming from the hallway on my left.<br>"Huh, wait, Amu".  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I stood there as still as I could allow, like a statue.  
>The mere mention of my name made me cringe.<br>Especially in this place.  
>I heard a plop as the seat beside me felt heavy under the person's weight.<br>My eyes were shut tightly, afraid of what I might see.

"Amu, why are you shutting your eyes, I don't think that's a very comfortable position to sleep in", he said.

I sighed, and opened my eyes slowly.

"K-kukai, what are you doing here", I said jumping from my seat.  
>"I should be asking that question to you instead, I live here, what about you", he said taking a big bite out of his perfectly made sandwich.<br>"Umm, guy, with uh blue hair, dark clothes, snapped my arrows and needles, then walked away and then, he lead me here", I said as I tried to recall what happened.  
>"Woah woah, Amu, slow it down, calm down, and by the way, why would you follow some strange guy to a place you have no idea about", he shook his head, and out of no where he bopped the top of my head with his knuckles.<p>

And I was left to massage the bruise.

"You know what, he lured me here, he said that it was dark and I shouldn't be walking around at night because I was a girl", I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Wait, did he really say that? Anyway, he said it in a way that I couldn't really understand.

"Yeah okay, I'll believe that for now", he said nodding biting into his sandwich,

The front door opened with a slam.

"Didn't I tell you guys to stop slamming the freaking door", Kukai yelled behind him.  
>"Well I'm sorry that some people just have to have beauty sleep, while it comes naturally to others", I could tell that it was Nagihiko.<p>

I heard Kairi snickering behind him.

"Hinamori", Kairi said pushing up his glasses.  
>"Uhhh", I didn't know what to say.<p>

This was the house, they all actually lived in.  
>And I couldn't believe that I'm actually here, vulnerable without any use of my weapons, but I still had my arms and legs thankfully.<p>

"Oh wow, we are at an advantage, aren't we", Nagihiko smirked.  
>"Shut up", I said under my breath, not wanting to admit it.<br>"Don't even try, remember what Ikuto will do to us if we at least touch her", Kukai said, finishing the last piece to his sandwich.  
>"Yeah yeah, I know", Nagihiko trudged back to his room.<br>"Where were you guys", Kukai asked Kairi.  
>"Out hunting", he said and walked to his room.<p>

"Well, I've had my fill, you should get some sleep, someone will at least make you breakfast in the morning", Kukai said walking back to his room.  
>"Uhh thanks", I said after him.<p>

He smirked and closed the door to his room.

The fireplace gave the whole place a nice feeling, even though I could be killed in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping.  
>But I shook it off.<br>I couldn't sleep anyway.  
>Maybe someplace on the roof would be more suitable to my tastes.<br>I'm used to it since Utau has a lot of her tantrums around the house.  
>So I would find my safe place up there.<br>I walked around, to find out that there was an open window across from the top of the staircase.  
>Maybe if I stay quiet enough, I could climb from the balcony.<br>I walked up the steps, noticing that it took longer than I expected.  
>To my surprise it was a balcony. The moon shone right in the center.<br>I looked over the edge to find a garden surprisingly.  
>Am I sure that this house is full of guys, or gays?<br>I shook that off too.

I found it easy to hoist myself up on the side of the roof.  
>One wrong move could cause some real damage.<br>Haha, who am I kidding, I could do this all in my sleep.  
>Luckily for me the roof was flat enough for me to sleep comfortably.<p>

I laid down, and with that I closed my eyes.

When awoke, the sun was going over the horizon, sunset...SUNSET?  
>But wasn't it just nighttime a few hours ago?<br>I looked down at what I was wearing, a white loose dress, with a ribbon tied in the back, long sleeves that went over my hands and the ends of the dress swept the floor.  
>Ummm okay?<br>Wait... WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD CHANGE MY CLOTHES?  
>WHILE I'M SLEEPING?<br>Damn these perverts.  
>I knew I couldn't trust them.<p>

I climbed down on to the balcony.  
>I walked through the house.<br>It seems like no one was around.  
>I knocked on Kukai's room.<br>No answer.  
>I opened his door, to find no sign of him being there recently.<br>I did the same with the others.  
>Nothing.<br>The only person I could suspect was...Tsukiyomi I knew it, the least likely person would usually be the culprit.

I walked around, until I found a room with a dining table.  
>I found a switch and walked around aimlessly.<br>My bag was also taken from my possession.  
>I sighed and sat on one of the antique chairs, one out of many set at the dining table before me.<br>I blew the hair on my forehead.

The lights went out.  
>I stood up out of the chair, holding on to the table for support.<br>The candles in the chandeliers above were lit simultaneously.  
>I jumped back.<br>It was bright enough for me to find my way around.  
>I was walking towards the doorway, when a figure was blocking my way.<p>

The outfit was black, but not familiar.  
>The hair was the color of midnight blue.<br>Oh crap.

He tilted his head.

"You know you shouldn't have slept up there", he said walking closer.  
>"Yeah, but I felt more comfortable", I said trying to change the subject.<br>"If you don't feel comfortable sleeping alone, you should have just slept with me", he said, still advancing.

This feels all too familiar.  
>I snapped out of his hypnotism.<p>

"AND HOW THE HECK DID I GET INTO THIS THING", I said pointing at the dress.  
>"I don't know, I guess you put it on yourself to impress me", he said, he tilted his forward, and looked at me through his bangs.<br>"Tsk".  
>"Awww still unable to be free out of your conservative zone", he said with a cocky grin.<br>"I don't feel like acting like Utau".

He laughed.  
>A genuine looking laugh.<p>

Crap, he's attractive.  
>But I would never admit it.<p>

I backed up far enough that I felt the wall touch my back.  
>This is just like the replay of the first time I've met him.<p>

He placed his hand on one side of the wall next to my head.  
>And was leaning in.<br>I squeezed my eyes shut.

After a few moments, nothing happened.  
>He was leaning away.<br>Both hands stuffed inside his pants pockets.

"I won't do anything to you, especially when you give me that kind of face", he said not looking at me in the eye.

Was that supposed to be good or bad?  
>But then he gave me a small grin.<p>

"You haven't eaten in a day, let's get you fed and I'll walk you back to your house", he said.

He really meant it, he's actually a pretty nice guy.  
>With ulterior motives.<p>

After an hour, we already finished eating a while ago, we just spent the remaining time chatting about random stuff.  
>He told me a little about himself.<br>But I couldn't quite believe anything that he told me.  
>That his parents were on a cruise to Hawaii.<br>And that they've been keeping in touch with him.  
>But they haven't made any plans in coming back yet.<br>Tsk.  
>This guy.<p>

"Well, I think that's about it for me", I said taking one last swig of water before standing.

He nodded and stood up too.  
>He tossed me my bag, out of nowhere.<p>

We walked in silence.  
>Wait, it's nighttime, and yesterday he told me that "it wasn't safe".<br>Tsk, this guy is smooth.

We got to the house in a short time, even though it was straight across the other side of the city.

"Umm thanks", I said before heading inside.

When I looked back behind me, he was gone.

I peered through the door.  
>I saw Utau running towards me, I braced myself for impact.<br>But she was hugging me, with tears in her eyes.

"Who are you", I said aghast.  
>"Utau, idiot", she said with a sniffle.<br>"Okay, what happened", I sighed.

I walked her to one of the couches in the living room.

"Well, since you were gone for more than a day, I thought something happened, and well, I couldn't stand losing one of my maids even though you tend to piss me off", she said with a child's voice, I was surprised that this was actually the Utau I know.

Well, not that surprised.

"What is that", she said pointing to what I was wearing.

Dammit Tsukiyomi.

"I have no idea", I said as I shrugged.  
>"Well, I bet you found that in the trash", she said.<p>

But I could tell that she was envious.

"Amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chiiiiiiiiiiii, I can't believe your back so fast", Yaya said running up and hugging me.  
>"Amu-chan, we tried to call you but the machine said that you turned off your phone", Rima said tugging at my sleeve.<br>"Well, yeah it was low battery", I said.  
>"But it says it's full right here", Rima said holding up my phone.<p>

I snatched my phone back from her.  
>Wait, when did she get that?<p>

"Well, I was busy trying to figure out a way back into the house, when I figured out that I was just supposed to go through the front door, and stick a needle in Utau's neck and I'd be good for the rest of the night, without the worry of someone trying to kill me", I said and shrugged.

I got up from the couch and walked away into my bedroom.  
>I changed the dress for simple shorts and a big t-shirt.<br>I looked up at the night sky.  
>The roof had a nice breeze.<p>

And with everything that has happened.  
>I could finally sleep.<p>

I heard something across the roof.  
>Like someone walking around.<br>I sat up.

"WHAT THE HECK! TSUKIYOMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", I scrambled to get up.  
>"che, I should be asking you the same question", he said crouching down.<br>"Y-you shouldn't be here, if Utau saw you here, she would-".  
>"She would what? Amu...", he stood up and walked closer.<p>

He was less than a foot away now.

"You know, it doesn't suit you when you call me by my last name, try calling me by my first name", he was alluring.  
>"I-i-i-i... eat toast, you know you should eat toast before you go", I just blurted that out, I didn't think that there was even toast.<br>"So you're inviting me in", he said trying to put his hand on my cheek, but I moved out of his way.

I knew it was trick, he's cunning.  
>And I know I shouldn't get involved.<br>But when I move, he's right behind me.

"You know what, let me get the others, I bet they'd love to meet you, especially Utau", I said already walking out to the edge where my balcony was just below.

He tilted his head.

"No, I think I'll take a rain check, bye for now Amu", I turned away, to find him already gone.

A weird sensation blasted all over me.  
>I felt really weak all of a sudden.<br>I've been gone from the house for so long, I forgot to feed myself.  
>I had to wait for tonight.<br>I just had to wait for a few hours.

"Woah Amu, you don't look so good", Yaya said, her mouth stuffed with waffles.  
>"Yeah you look like crap", Utau said brushing her hair while sitting at the dining table.<br>"Don't brush your hair here, your hair follicles might get into my food", Rima said nudging Utau.  
>"I didn't feed myself, what else could it be", I said making my point obvious.<br>"Hmmm, careless as usual", Utau said tapping her plate of toast.

So we did have bread.

"Anyway, just stick the pin in me and I'll be alright until sun down", I said handing Rima one of my needles.  
>"We should have decided to 'change' you sooner a long time ago", Rima said carefully finding one of my neck veins.<br>"You can't even go a day without feeding, again, irresponsibility", Utau said shaking her head.  
>"Well, I could have gone with you guys if you didn't go on one of your period rampages", I said sighing.<br>"And you missed 2 days of training, we aren't gonna be ready in time", Utau said looking out the window in the kitchen.  
>"We are, we're gonna make it, just wait", I said as I sighed.<p>

Rima pulled out the needle.  
>We were running out of time.<br>I can't deny it.

**A/N:**

**d.s: I thought this chapter was kind of boring, but I came up with some good ideas for the next chapter  
>Ikuto: you better<br>Amu: can't wait  
>d.s: thanks...rate and review...:))<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**d.s: hiya**  
><strong>Amu: no time start the story!<strong>  
><strong>d.s: okay okay...I don't own shugo chara...:))<strong>

:chapter 4:

"Amu-chan, let's go now", Rima said tugging at my sleeve.  
>"Did you pack everything", I said checking my own bag.<p>

Hand full of arrows.  
>Bow.<br>Needles in their separated casings.  
>Check, check, and check.<p>

They all nodded towards me.

"Let's fill up quickly, this time stay close so we can get to the rendezvous point", Utau said.

It almost brings me to tears when she acts like a leader, a kind and willing to support kind of leader.

"Let's go free loaders".

And it was gone in an instant.  
>It took me some time to realize, we were somewhere in the Alps.<br>I didn't feel cold, because, yet again, I came to realize I was cold blooded.

"Let's go".

We broke out into 2 groups.  
>I was with Rima.<p>

"Amu-chan, if it's that unsettling, I'll knock out the first few for you", Rima offered.  
>"Is it okay with you", I asked.<br>"Yes no problem, I need to work at my agility", she said and ran off.

After a couple of agonizing minutes.  
>I heard the screams and shrieks of nearby people.<br>I put my hands up to my ears.  
>In front of me, little Rima dropped a whole bunch of people.<br>I waved my hand in the air before me.

They were part of some gang that was planning to steal the money of one of the banks in town.

"Hurry Amu before they wake up, my stickers will wear out", she said laying them out in a line of some sort.

I had my fill. It seemed greedy almost.  
>But the deed has been done, the bodies disappeared into ash.<p>

"Let's go to the rendezvous point", I said my back turned to Rima.

She didn't say anything.  
>I turned around to find her just looking up at the moon.<p>

"Yeah, that's a nice moon Rima-chan, now let's go", she didn't budge.

She shook her head.  
>And pointed to something in the distance.<br>2 flying objects coming towards us at high speed.

"Rima", I said under my breath.  
>"Rima", I said a bit louder.<br>"RIMA...SCREAM", I yelled at her.

I couldn't here anything.  
>I looked up to see that the sound waves distorted space and time altogether.<br>It was huge.  
>The 2 figures were shot down.<br>Just about a couple of yards in front of us.

We ran as far as the rendezvous point.

"Tell me why again our rendezvous point is a field with flowers", I asked putting my hand on my hip.  
>"It's spacious".<br>"So do you think those things are gone", I asked looking behind.

Rima shrugged.  
>Hmmmm, I checked my watch.<p>

"So I guess it's the time difference since the sun is way up in the sky right now", I said covering my eyes.

She nodded.

"And plus, no body else but us know about this place, no humans", she said twirling around.

Just, where are we?  
>I felt something hard hit my head, a small pointed rock.<p>

"Dammit, I missed the nerve", Utau said with a dis-satisfied look on her face," You've skipped days of training".

She said with Yaya trailing behind her, out of the woods.

"Let's start with a death match", I offered.

The others nodded in agreement.  
>I tossed my bag with the others, and grabbed my weapons.<p>

"Two on two, I call Rima", I shouted over to the others.

They got in their stances.  
>Utau, she tied her hair with her long ribbons, I didn't know what it was used for, it looked heavy to me.<br>She wore 2 pouches, held by a string dangling from her waist.  
>I know she can make tornadoes with just the motion of her finger.<br>And she used spells with some kind of powder.  
>Yaya, had a rope coiled in the palm of her hand, and I knew that she was a shape shifter.<p>

Beside Rima held up a couple of stickers in the creases of her hand, they were like ninja stars, but Rima-fied.  
>On my back was my arrow case, in the side pocket was my needles.<br>I slid my bow over my head, and held it there for now.

"1", Utau started the count off.  
>"2", Yaya.<br>"3", Rima.  
>"4", and everything was all jumbled.<p>

We started darting around some boulders lying around.  
>I knew the consequences of this match, when I was younger and inexperienced, Utau broke my arm and ankle.<br>I have had bite marks from Yaya.  
>And I almost have gone deaf because of Rima.<p>

I had to make the first move.  
>I loaded my bow and pulled it back to make sure.<br>I had a weird feeling that Utau and Rima were near. In my peripheral vision, I though I saw an image, invisible, just distorted reality, like when Rima scream, the air is like... crumbly.  
>I shot at the glob.<br>And I heard a few cusses behind the shroud.

"Dammit, how did you know", she said pulling the arrow out of her shoulder.  
>"Fix your shroud, I could see you obviously, just the shape", I said walking backwards.<br>"First one to get paralyzed, is out for the entire thing", Yaya said jumping up and down.  
>"Verge of death", Rima asked grimly.<p>

I nodded.  
>The adrenaline spiking through me.<br>Hmmm, since you brought it up Yaya.  
>I looked at her.<br>I heard a click in the back of my head, like a key opening a locked door.  
>Yaya started screaming, she clutched her sides and fell down in the grass, curled up in a ball, she was unconscious.<p>

I loaded my bow with one of my needles, and pointed it up at Utau.

"Ugh, bitch", she muttered and disappeared.

I shot Yaya in the neck.  
>She gasped for air, but she didn't have any use of her body, just her head.<p>

"Heeeyyyy, AMUUUU-CHIII, hmph, no fair, I didn't even get to start", she said with a huge pout plastered on her small face.

Rima dragged her aside, and I tossed her one of my healing needles.  
>And she joined me again by my side.<br>I felt her nudge me.

"What is she thinking Amu-chan".  
>"She's just cussing, now she changed to a different language, but still cussing", I said under my breath.<p>

I felt something come closer on my left.  
>Rima felt it also, and screamed in the direction.<br>But suddenly she stopped and fell to the ground.  
>I saw Utau reappear, shoving a small green ball in Rima's mouth.<br>Paralyzed, Rima awoke.

"Why'd you have to hit so hard Utau-chan", Rima said, monotonous.  
>"To win the game", she snickered.<p>

Obviously busy, I hid myself in the opposite world.  
>It is a world that lives side by side the human world.<br>But once I got changed into a vampire, I was able to conjure up the world of the vampires.  
>A world beside the human world, the vampire world.<br>There were different portals, that are in between both worlds, but they only open on specific occasions.  
>Whereas for me, I am the portal.<p>

"That's just like you Amu, hiding and running away from your problems, what if we're all in trouble, would you save yourself because your the only one who can live between both worlds, pfft, yeah", Utau said calling me out.

I opened the mouth of the portal vision wider, and shot out an arrow at her thigh.  
>She cringed.<p>

"Hmmmm, I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like to play fair", she said spitting out red liquid out of her mouth.

She threw something indistinguishable into the air above her.  
>And a giant silver star landed in her hands.<br>Far away it does look like a big star.  
>But it had razor sharp edges and the point looked deadly.<p>

"This should be the first time you've seen my main weapon, right Amu", she asked me, sliding one of the edges clean off her finger.

She bled.  
>And dropped a few drops in the middle of the star, near the points of the star there were holes where on one, Utau held on to it.<br>Amazed I just stood there.  
>It took me a few minutes to administer on what was happening.<br>I heard a whiz of something pass my ear.  
>Then as if on contact.<br>The cut on my sleeve, started to sting a little.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Amu, it's tainted with my blood", she said with a small satisfied smile.

I injected myself with one of my needles.  
>I knew what was going to happen, another thing that makes Utau especially famous, is that, when her blood is in the body of another person.<br>She can control them, out of their own free will.  
>Utau, started to cry all of a sudden.<br>And I didn't even do anything, yet.

"What is this, some kind of trick", I asked, my defenses still on high alert.

She swiped her tears furiously.  
>And shook her head.<p>

"It's that, you can end this, all of it, you don't even need to lift a figure, and yet you have more power than anyone has expected, just one look at somebody, their lives could just end, but you, you want to learn magic, you want to improve your combat skills, you want to properly handle potions and weapons, and yet nobody can touch you", she said squatting down on the grass folding her arms over her chest.

"Just get it over with", she said looking away, distantly.

I pulled back on my bow, and a needle stuck out on her neck.  
>I shot a second needle in her arm.<br>She pulled them out, and surprisingly, handed them to me... nicely.  
>Maybe I hit her a little too hard?<p>

"Since we're done here for today, Amu-chi, can we go to the other world today", Yaya asked looking at me expectantly.

I shrugged and nodded.  
>With my finger, I made a shape of a door, and a doorknob in mid air.<br>If I went with other people, they always had to chant the rhyme of acceptance.  
>It sounded cheesy when I first heard about it.<br>But that was when I was able to conjure it myself.  
>I raised my hand for them to start the rhyme.<p>

"When the portal opens, it accepts life,  
>people of it's kind, and the ones a like,<br>anything can happen, in this land before time,  
>with my soul and heart I accept what is rightfully mine,<br>with solitude, respect and grace, you can be crowned,  
>a life beyond what is right, can be found".<p>

They said perfectly in tune.  
>A light shown in the cracks, where the door should be, it opened.<br>Utau took the lead into the dark entrance.  
>And we all followed behind her.<br>I felt the presence of other beings.  
>But when I looked behind me, the door closed shut and disappeared.<p>

"You guys can go and head on, I bet there are some people you haven't seen in forever", I said shooing them away.

But Rima held on to my sleeve and shook her head.

"We'll go in pairs", she said looking at Utau and Yaya, they just nodded.  
>"You don't know what could happen Amu-chan", she said still holding onto my sleeve as we walked.<p>

I remember perfectly what happened last time I came over to the 'other world'.  
>I had gotten kidnapped.<br>And I couldn't remember anything after that.  
>My memories come and go as they please.<br>We passed one of they many few graveyards in the town we were in.

"Oh my...", Rima said as we passed some of the tomb stones.

There weren't many, because vampires could live forever, just the ones who get caught by hunters, or get killed by specialized weapons have their ashes transferred over to this world.  
>Rima let go of my sleeve and started walking deeper into the graveyard.<p>

"Rima", I called out to her, she didn't stop or look back.

I followed to where she was heading, then she abruptly stopped in front of a familiar tomb.  
>Then it hit me, like lightning on impact to a tree.<br>That analogy sucked, but it was true.  
>It was Tadase's grave.<br>I missed him, well I missed the memories that we had that I could at least remember.  
>I remember that when we were younger, Utau would make fun of him because his dream was to rule the world.<br>And I could see in his eyes that he knew he could do it, and I had faith in him for that.  
>But something terrible happened to him after my mind was altered.<br>I don't even remember what he had looked like.  
>Rima bent down and placed some indistinguishable things on top of his grave.<br>It wasn't particularly safe, but it was to help him know that we still remember.  
>I placed 3 of my needles next to her's.<br>And we walked back to the road.  
>I felt that we were being watched, but everyone in this town was being watched.<br>We have government officials here in this world called 'the shadows'.  
>Literally they were shadows.<br>They follow every move of every citizen that come in and out of the portals.  
>Their name wasn't as clever as I first thought it would be, since it's so common.<br>But since that's what they really are, I won't complain.  
>They don't usually watch me and my friends, since I am the portal.<br>They usually report back to higher ups.  
>The shadows are like cameras, that are being controlled by people.<br>I could shoot one down and then it would slither away.  
>It was like a pet.<br>We reached the town square.  
>Where it was busier than usual.<p>

"Umm, excuse me, could you tell me what's happening here", I said to a near by stander.

I forgot that this world was still stuck into the 60's old fashioned English/Japanese style.  
>She fixed her bonnet for a better look, and curtsied.<p>

"Good noon mistress Amu, so glad that you could join us after such a long time, why it's the festival for the blue moon, this particular blue moon come here every 50 years, we can all wait that long can't we", she said and giggled, leaving us.

I turned towards Rima.

"It's been quite a long time since I've seen the blue moon here, isn't it that 1 year back home, is equivalent to 10 years here", I asked.

She nodded.

"Looks like nothing has changed", Rima muttered.  
>"Hey you twits, come over here for a sec", Utau said calling us from behind.<p>

She was holding up an old fashioned letter.  
>And read aloud:<p>

~You have come this far through the portal,  
>where we have slipped into a place for no mortal,<br>you were careless enough to not be aware behind you,  
>we have came this far too,<br>come and find the treasure,  
>where danger lies in great measure~<p>

"Pffft, I bet this is a game for the festival, and Amu, probably someone slipped in through the portal you forgot to close", Utau said burning the letter in her hand.  
>"The letter was found in front of this alley", Yaya said pointing down the dark path.<br>"Well let's go," Rima said trailing behind the lead of Utau.

I followed close behind.

"A dead end", Utau said standing in front of the solid brick wall.

I shook my head, it surprised me that I knew what to do.  
>I walked through the wall with ease.<br>With the others right on my tail.  
>The wall led us out into a forest trail, where a letter just like the one before was on the gorund.<p>

~Too easy, right,  
>I don't like rhyming so I would just like to say,<br>your hot~

"Perv", Rima muttered, obviously in a bad mood, since this supposed joke wasn't funny at all.  
>"Plainly saying that this is a trail right? Then we're hot on their trail", I said walking forward.<p>

It seemes to be that we were walking on the same trail for a couple of minutes.

"Heyyyy, I saw that shrub 5 minutes ago", Yaya complained.  
>"We're in an illusion", Rima muttered.<br>"Utau, could you do something about this", I asked.

She shook her head.

"All I got is a bit of powder left, because someone had to go on and piss me off", she said crossing her arms.  
>"Rima", I asked.<p>

We stood a bit behind her, as the image before us started to fade.  
>We have been walking in a tunnel.<br>The ground started to rumble.

"You can stop screaming now, Rima", Utau said, holding on to the wall next to her for support.  
>"I'm not", Rima said from behind me.<p>

We were being ejected up on a platform.  
>The sky here was blue, we were in a columned arena, I looked over the edge of the arena.<br>The ground was no where in sight.  
>The arena was floating above the clouds.<br>The sun shone brightly over our heads.  
>And arrow shot suddenly in front of my feet as I took a step forward.<br>I looked up.  
>On each of the columns someone was perched up on top of one.<br>One sitting, standing, laying back on one, cross legged.  
>Their faces darkened by the sun above.<br>The shadows on their faces were unnaturally thick.

"Who are they", Utau whispered in my ear.

"So nice of you to join us".  
>"Sorry for the lame notes and the whole illusion thing".<br>"It was to buy us some time".  
>"Time that we don't easily offer".<p>

"What are you talking about", I asked, sticking my hand in my bag, grabbing 3 of my needles in between my fingers.

"You should have closed the portal".

**A/N:**

**d.s: I had writers block towards the end, and i find it a bit boring... right?**  
><strong>Amu: really? you put this there?...*throws script in fire*<strong>  
><strong>d.s: getting meaner by the minute...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: -_-... rate and review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**d.s: well here you go**  
><strong>Amu: *popcorn in hand*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *tries to snatch some popcorn away*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *bites Ikuto's hand*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: you would like bite me, wouldn't you?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: PERVERT! *walks away angered*<strong>  
><strong>d.s: i don't own Shugo Chara...:)<strong>

:chapter 5:

I stepped forward, snapping the arrow.

"Haven't you noticed it yet?"  
>"You're pretty dense".<br>"Hmmm..."  
>"Tsk, I thought you were smarter than that Amu".<p>

"How do you know my name", I asked, covering my eyes from the sun.  
>"Isn't it obvious, anyway, long time no see Utau".<br>"Haven't you grown up yet, Yaya".  
>"You seem awfully quiet Rima".<p>

I looked towards the others behind me.  
>They were in utter shock.<br>It's like the sun only shown in my eyes.

"What are you guys looking at", I asked.

They were hypnotized.  
>I grabbed Rima and shook her shoulders.<p>

"Rima, Rima, what is it", I looked into her eyes, it lost it's usual gleam, it was emotion-less..  
>"I'm sorry Amu-chan, but I have to go to my master now", she muttered.<p>

I watched her walk away, towards the edge.

"Wait, what are you doing, Rima come back here", I said running after her.

By the time I got a foot away from her.  
>She fell over the edge, I couldn't see her anymore through the clouds.<br>Utau stood on the edge.

"Utau, don't be an ass and get over here", I hissed at her, my voice failing me.

She looked at me eerily.

"I'm sorry Amu, but I have no time to play games with you, my master is calling me", she said and jumped in after Rima.

What the hell was going on.  
>I swiped away a tear that dared to slip out of my eyes.<br>No, not Yaya.

"If this is some kind of joke, I don't want to be part of it", I screamed at her.  
>"I'm sorry Amu, we have to make a choice now, master is getting impatient", all I could see was the red of her hair disappear in the clouds.<p>

This wasn't happening.  
>Why couldn't I do anything?<p>

"Why don't you follow them Amu?"  
>"They must be waiting for you on the other side".<br>"You really are stubborn aren't you, deflecting the power of the arrow I shot down at you".  
>"We will have to use force otherwise".<p>

It had to be a dream.

"Hah, force? Really, it sounds like rape to me, picking on helpless little girls, don't you know any better", I said putting on my cutest face.

This turned out to be more fun than I thought.  
>They all jumped down from where they were on top of the columns.<br>I held my breath and closed my eyes.  
>Hopefully, if it won't kill me first, I jumped head first into the endless clouds.<p>

I gasped for air, I was sitting in a dark room, laying on something soft.  
>I felt something equally soft hit my head.<p>

"What the hell", I said grabbing it.

I stumbled out of the soft cushion and fumbled a bit for a light switch or something.  
>But I felt a candle on one of the tables around.<br>I blew on the tip to produce a flame.  
>I looked down to what I was wearing, an off the shoulder dress, the style was in the front was above the knees but gradually went down the back to form a train that dragged a bit on the floor. I was wearing a diamond bracelet, that felt oddly heavy.<br>I looked around, I was surprised to find Utau, Rima, and Yaya oddly awake, sitting around the room. Doing nothing but staring at the door behind me.  
>It started to creep me out, their stares.<p>

"This is considered rape, by any account, when I find out who did this...", I trailed off.

Noticing that, they still had no expression in their eyes.  
>I looked at the door again, there was a switch right next to it.<br>I fumbled on my dress a little before I could get to it.  
>The room was... a bedroom.<br>A Victorian one, velvet here and there, silk everywhere.  
>The others were wearing similar dresses, altered to suit their used to be personalities.<br>Utau had the bottom of her dress shredded everywhere on the bottom of it, she was wearing a diamond choker.  
>Yaya, had the bottom of her dress below her knees, folded unevenly, but the top was all fluffy and frilly, her hair ties with gleaming diamonds.<br>Rima had hers a bit too big for her small body, yet she looked cute, with her diamond earrings.  
>What was happening?<br>I snapped my fingers in their faces.  
>They didn't even flinch.<p>

Then Rima cleared her throat.

"You must look presentable for your master Amu, he will be more pleased that way", she didn't sound like herself.

She sounded oddly happy and cheerful in an odd way.  
>Utau came up from behind me and hugged me.<br>When I turned around, she gave me a kiss flat on my mouth.  
>I stumbled backwards and wiped her lipstick stains that I felt on my mouth and spat out on the floor.<p>

"Come on Amu, have some fun with me", she sounded tipsy, or maybe more of, drunk.

She would never have any affectionate physical contact with me, especially with me, or any physical contact for that matter, only when we're trying to sever each others heads off.  
>I felt someone lightly touch my back.<br>I jumped.  
>It was Utau.<p>

"You wanna plaayyyy caat and mouse", she slurred.

She acts like Yaya, right after a sugar rush.

"Come on girls, don't act so childish", Yaya said as she sat on top of the boudoir table, holding a cigarette in her mouth trying to light it.

I rushed up to her, and snatched the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Your not even of age, are you trying to kill yourself", I said as I smashed it on the floor.  
>"Don't be such a mom, Amu-chaaaan", Utau slurred again, spinning around the room like a ballerina, falling over on the bed after feeling dizzy.<br>"Don't be so negative busy body, you have to have your rest", Rima pushed me down on a chair, talking so fast.

She gave me one of her never-shared-before-until-now-odd smiles.  
>They were acting soo weird.<br>They would never do this in reality.  
>This must be a dream, definitely.<p>

"Stop it you guys, just stop", I said loudly.  
>"Be more mature about it Amu, honestly stop acting like a child", Yaya said fixing her already heavy but pretty make up.<br>"Hmmm, it's so dark in here, can anyone open a window, you know what, I'll do it myself", Rima said fast, and skipped all the way to a window.

The outside was just like the arena, an endless cloudy sky.  
>I don't feel like getting knocked out again.<p>

"It's such a be-u-ti-ful day today", Rima said twirling around.  
>"Hey, hey, I am the only ballerina here, I am the only one who can spin around and around and around... weeee", Utau said from the bed sitting up on her elbows, then fell back down on the bed.<p>

I shook my head.  
>I do not know anything anymore.<br>I just decided to watch and wait.  
>I couldn't do anything, I didn't have anything that I could use in my disposal to knock them out of it.<br>I'll just sit and watch and think.  
>Pfft, think is all I can do.<br>And what's with this outfit?  
>I am going to choke whoever did this, especially to me.<br>Not to be frank but I prefer the old version of everyone better, but I was getting pretty amused.  
>Oh dang, I forgot to bring popcorn. *insert sarcasm here*<br>Why was I the only one who could be see anyway?  
>I've heard of this different endless chasms around the 'other world'.<br>But I didn't think it would be real anyway.  
>Maybe a myth or legend.<br>I felt someone tugging at the end of my dress.  
>Utau was laying on the floor, facing upward, she was pulling on my dress.<br>Yaya was in the corner, when I heard a pop, like a champagne bottle pop.  
>I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.<p>

"Yaya, what is that", I said pointing to the clear green bottle.  
>"Champagne dear, what else could it look like", she said with a smug face.<p>

I tried to snatch it away from her, but she pulled out the cork and took a swig of it.  
>I stood there, astounded, and she walked off, bottle in hand.<br>Utau slithered up next to Yaya.

"Hmmm? colorful juice", Utau asked accepting the bottle given to her by Yaya.

She took a gulp, she made an odd disgusted face, but a few minutes later, there were sparkly things on her eyes.  
>She ran off, with Yaya trying to take the bottle from her.<p>

"Underage, seriously guys, no binge drinking", I grabbed the bottle in Utau's hand and smashed it against the window.

I didn't care, this isn't my house.

"Aww, no fair, no fun Ammuuu-chan", Utau said falling on the ground purposely.  
>"Hmph, why are you being such a kid", Yaya said sitting on top of a big pillow placed on the floor.<p>

I was tired and nothing seemed to be happening.  
>I flopped on top of the bed and closed my eyes.<p>

I woke up immediately once I didn't hear Yaya complaining about how childish everyone was being, or Rima mentioning something happy about life or the day time and actually talking, or Utau trying to get everybody to make out with her because apparently it means that she loves us a lot.  
>It was dark again, but the atmosphere was definitely different.<br>There was a sliver of light coming through the curtains in the window to my left.  
>The bed felt different, but very soft.<br>This time, once I stood the lights came on.  
>I looked around, in the doorway, the only chance of escape was being blocked by a person with midnight blue hair and attractive eyes.<br>I stepped back, I felt myself fall back on to the bed, as I stood up embarrassed, he smirked in my disposition.

"Well, maybe I know what you're thinking, 'where are we?', 'what are you doing here?', 'where are the others?'", he said taking a couple of steps closer.  
>"N-not really", I said defiantly.<br>"Well, I'll answer my own questions for you, we are technically in my room, I'm here to discuss to you the matters at hand, and the other's are being taken care of by, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Kukai", he said taking a seat on the bed beside me.

He patted the spot beside him.  
>I sat next to him, a foot or 2 away.<p>

"Why am I here", I asked looking away.  
>"The boss wants you and the others, to join us in the war."<br>"No".  
>"No?"<br>"No".  
>"You were always stubborn Amu, I've known you since we were little, I know every little detail, I know what you like and dislike".<br>"That's...weird", I said blushing.  
>"No it's not, it's that you just don't remember growing up together, with everybody else".<br>"But why now, why?"  
>"Because your different".<br>"Oh how original", I blew on the hair on my forehead.  
>"I also know your weaknesses, how you react when your flustered or feel uncomfortable", he said leaning in a little.<p>

I leaned a bit back.

"And you let your guard down too easily, you trust too easily, yet everyone respects you for who you are", he leaned back into position and put his elbows on his knees.  
>"N-no I don't, I-I, h-how could you...", stuttering? Really?<br>"Heh, haven't changed at all Amu, even your size is the same", he said putting one of his hands over his mouth.  
>"What is that supposed to mean", I asked flustered, looking away.<p>

I felt a grip on my wrist and before I knew it, I was pinned to the bed.  
>He was on top of me, but not putting any weight, he was just pinning me there, searching my face for something.<br>I looked in his eyes.  
>Full of... sadness and desperation.<p>

"Rape", I muttered under my breath.

He got a little red, and loosened his grip.

"No, I won't, especially when you don't know anything".  
>"Hmmm".<p>

He let go and sat back down beside me.  
>I blushed, looking away.<br>I felt weight on my shoulder.  
>I spun my head around to find his head resting on my shoulder.<p>

"Just let me rest here for a while, I'm awfully tired", he said with closed eyes.

Ikuto, that's his name.  
>I just happened to remember.<br>I pushed his head off my shoulder.  
>He awoke.<p>

"Your heavy", I muttered.

He rubbed his neck a little.  
>And nodded.<br>I fingered the bracelet.

"This is heavy", I said thrusting it towards him.  
>"It's to keep you from leaving this place, and it holds your power until someone unlocks it", he said standing up, his back to me.<br>"So how do unlock it", I asked.  
>"Do you really expect me to tell you, you are the prisoner after all".<p>

I nodded.  
>He turned around, grabbed my wrist, got a hold of my shoulders, and pushed me back against a wall.<br>I've seen this position a couple times before.  
>His head was placed next to my ear.<p>

"A kiss", he whispered.

I blushed and pushed him back.

"Don't joke with me", I said rubbing my arm looking away.  
>"Well that's the truth, if you don't, it won't unlock, that's what the boss says", he said, I knew a smile was trying to tug their way onto his mouth.<p>

But he turned away again.

"Tell me about the others, why are they acting strange", I said plopping back down on the bed.

Trying to fan my face.  
>He pulled a chair from under the desk next to the bed, and sat in front of me.<br>The chair itself was backwards, but he sat anyway.

"They wanted to be that way, the charm unlocks who they really want to be, with the help of the person who put the charm on them", he said placing his arms on top of the chair and resting his head.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Let's say that you want to be a nicer person, and the person who puts the charm on you, also wants you to be a nicer person, then both parties get what they want, it powers by the mutual feeling", he said with ease and then yawned.

I nodded stupidly.

"You still have the lock", he asked out of no where.  
>"Don't you people have it now", I said, my eyes narrowing.<p>

He shook his head.

"The lock is yours, it can't simply be taken away from you, you have to willingly give it to the other person, or the power doesn't work".

Hmmm, thanks for the info.

"Anyway, back to the main topic", I said waving it away.  
>"Yaya wanted to be more mature, to be more of an adult, which included the perks of being an adult, smoking, drinking, et cetra", he said.<br>"Kairi?"

He nodded.

"Rima wanted to be more outward towards people, not afraid of crowds, to think positively of life ahead of her and to other people".  
>"Nagihiko, what about her jokes", I asked.<br>"She won't think badly of other's dry jokes".  
>"Utau wanted to be nicer, and to let go of herself".<br>"Kukai, that pervert".

He yawned again.  
>He seems really tired.<p>

"But why would they want to change", i asked.  
>"Why don't you ask them yourself once you get the chance", he said closing his eyes.<br>"What about me".  
>"You don't want to be anything but yourself Amu, and I don't have anything against that, I like the way you are", he said quietly.<p>

I paused.

"Umm, why don't you take the bed", I offered.  
>"Hmmm?"<br>"Yeah", I said impatiently under my breath.

He opened his sleepy eyes.

"You want to sleep with me?"  
>"HELL NO! NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS PERVERT!"<p>

I saw the glint of satisfaction in his eyes as he crawled in the bed.

"I wouldn't try the door if I were you, since your wearing that charm, you can't open doors or windows without the help of the person who placed it on you".

I blew on the hair on my forehead.

"And by the way, how did I get into this dress", I asked whirling around to face him.

He was fast asleep.

"Che, hmph", I said.

I paced the room.  
>I walked over to the window and pushed aside the curtains.<br>Blue sky, fluffy cotton candy clouds.  
>I opened most of the drawers.<br>Nothing, but stationary.  
>I opened one of the cabinets.<br>An instrument case.  
>I pulled it out and placed it on top of the desk.<br>A violin.  
>It looked as if new.<br>Did he play?  
>I heard him stir in the bed.<br>I turned around to find him standing already, his hands in his pockets.  
>His gaze was on the violin.<p>

"That's an old hobby", he said closing the case, and placing it back in the cabinet.

I stared at him, how the pain in his voice was tiny but clear.  
>He has more to him than I thought.<br>What else is he hiding?  
>I need to get out of here.<p>

**A/N:**

**d.s: ello peoples of the world...:))**  
><strong>Amu: no, boring, sloppy...<strong>  
><strong>d.s: T.T...harsh world... Rate and Review...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**d.s: Tada! Finale!**  
><strong>Amu: It was fun while it lasted.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *nods*<strong>  
><strong>d.s: I don't own Shugo Chara...:)<strong>

:chapter 6:

He was holding my hand.  
>My hand! My hand?<br>Oh jeez, I think I'm going crazy.

"Tell me why you need to hold my hand again?"  
>"If you let go, you'll get electrocuted", he said with a sigh.<br>"My ass", I muttered.  
>"Would you like to try", he asked with a smirk.<br>"I'm only doing this because I'm starving", I muttered.  
>"Hn? Is that the only reason?"<br>"Hell yes, stop talking, your face is pissing me off, see now I'm acting like Utau".

We kept on walking on through the hallway for a while until we ended up outside.  
>The exact same arena as before, except there was a very long dining table placed in the middle of it.<br>I looked behind me, the hallway disappeared.

"Thanks to the boss' many different subordinates, high class in stature, they can make a very stable illusion, you can even touch it, or even get harmed with it, if they choose to do so".  
>"Pffft, like I give a crap", I said.<p>

Sitting at the dining table was 6 familiar figures.  
>I gasped.<p>

"People have to eat you know", Ikuto whispered in my ear.  
>"Back off", I said.<p>

Utau jumped up from her seat.  
>And ran to me.<p>

"Take off the damn bracelet Ikuto", she said pointing to the thing on my hand.

He gave a sharp look towards the 3 guys sitting on one side of the table.  
>But he did as he was told.<br>I rubbed the place with my other hand.  
>There was a small star shape imprinted on the inside of my wrist.<p>

"What is this", I asked him.  
>"The bracelet makes sure you don't go anywhere inside the place, the tattoo is to make sure you'll play nice", I heard Kukai behind me.<br>"Get off my shoulder you ass", Utau said stepping away, which made Kukai fall.

Kukai then snapped his fingers, and Utau twitched.  
>She ran up to him and kissed the side of his mouth.<p>

"Awwweee, I'm so sorry Kukaiiii-sama", Utau had stars in her eyes.

He patted her head and she walked back to the table obediently.

"Ammuuuuu-chiiii,"she hiccuped", I don't,"hiccup", feel so good".  
>"What happened".<p>

By the time I got to her side, she turned her head away, and vomited on the other side.

"You drank too much didn't you".

I glared at Kairi, but his eyes were blurred by the light.  
>I walked over to Rima.<p>

"Life is hell, I want to stab you, I will place venomous snakes in your underwear, go die and I'll be 'nice' and help you dig up your grave", Rima went on and on like that, staring across from Nagihiko.  
>"I thought she should lighten up more, the whole time we were inside, she was so nice, now she's letting off a little steam", he said with a wink.<p>

I had to hold down Rima so she wouldn't jump up on the table and try to stab Nagihiko.  
>We would get into some real trouble if that happened.<br>We ate.  
>The entries were delicious.<br>The whole time, I had the gaze of Ikuto on me.  
>I sighed and got up.<p>

"I'm tired", I announced.

Ikuto got up too.  
>I blew on the hair on my forehead.<p>

"I think, I'd be smart enough not to try to escape", I muttered.

He grabbed my hand.

"Wait", he whispered in my ear.

Grabbed my wrist then.  
>I felt a slight clutch around my wrist.<br>He placed the bracelet on me again.

"Damn you", I hissed.

I tried to snatch away my hand.  
>But I felt a sudden shock surge through my body.<br>It was dark.

"Huh? Where am I?", I said sitting up.

I looked down, and saw I was wearing the clothes I had worn before I got here.  
>Why do I keep changing.<br>I felt a shift on the other side of the bed and screamed.  
>Ikuto was sitting up under the covers, his bare arms resting on his covered legs.<br>I jumped out of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL", I yelled.

He didn't have a shirt on.  
>Please tell me...<br>He got off of the bed.  
>Thank goodness, he's wearing pants.<br>He tilted his head.

"I have to sleep too you know", he said getting a shirt from one of the closets around us.  
>"B-b-but...", I felt my face flush.<p>

I slept with him.  
>I feel so unworthy to face the others.<br>But, they, slept, with...  
>I burst out laughing.<br>Ikuto turned around buttoning up one of his ever so famous black shirts.  
>I felt a pang in my heart.<br>Like a twinge.  
>It was painful.<br>I experienced this recently.  
>Lack of...blood.<br>I clutched at my throat.  
>And grasped for air.<br>Ikuto was by my side.  
>The top buttons still undone.<br>He lowered it enough so I could...

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.  
>He pulled away.<br>A smirk on his face.

"Hn? It feels like you really enjoyed that, if you want more, you know who to find", he said wiping himself off.  
>"Pervert", I muttered.<p>

His blood was warm and sweet.  
>Different from any kind I've tasted.<br>I've tried Utau's, but hers was bitter.  
>Awfully bitter.<p>

I stood up, trying to fix my skirt, when there's nothing needed to fix.  
>I wanted to walk towards the door, Ikuto was in front of the full length mirror next to the door.<br>I felt my foot get stuck on something.  
>And I toppled forward.<br>He tried to catch me.  
>But I ended up toppling on him.<br>My face smacked into his.  
>Our lips touched, but gravity kept me on top of him.<br>My legs caught up in something. I couldn't get up.  
>Our faces broke apart, when Ikuto had some sense back into him, and he got up.<br>While my face fell right smack on the floor.

"Ouch", I said rubbing my forehead.  
>"Sorry", he said walking away into the bathroom.<p>

What's his problem?  
>He was always like that.<br>Ever since he confessed to me, back when we were young.

...

Where did that come from?  
>I touched my lips...<br>It felt so familiar, yet so distant.

We all were best friends.  
>The 9 of us.<br>We all changed, at the same time.  
>We were all together.<br>I got kidnapped.  
>They followed the perpetrator.<br>But it was too late for all of us.  
>I remember everything.<br>We were so young.  
>It's been 3 years.<br>Tadase, the reason for his... death.  
>Was because of me, the boss, said I would go out of control if he didn't wipe my memory.<br>But he tried to stop the boss.  
>The boss killed him.<br>Drained his life force.  
>He didn't stand a chance.<br>And the others were cursed, to never explain or remember anything.  
>Except... Ikuto held on to the thoughts, the memories we all shared.<br>But it could never escape his mouth.

Ikuto came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel, again he had to be shirtless.  
>I ran up to him, and hugged him.<p>

"Woah, what's with the special treatment", he exclaimed.  
>"I remember", I starting sobbing.<br>"Thank goodness, I have you back", he said hugging me back.

I pulled away.

"We have to save the others", I gasped.  
>"They have to know that you remember now, but we can't get caught", Ikuto said quickly buttoning his shirt and held my hand.<p>

It was all familiar.  
>The midnight rendezvous.<br>The secret hide outs.  
>Me and Ikuto.<br>It was all taken away, when they took me.

"You were serious about the hand holding", I muttered.

He smiled at me, genuinely.  
>We rushed down the hall to where Kukai and Utau's room was.<br>We walked in.  
>Utau on top of the bed jumping.<br>And Kukai just watching with a frown.

"I thought you liked Utau like this", I said to Kukai.  
>"This is what the boss wants, this went on for days", he grumbled.<br>"Anyway, turn it off", I said.

He snapped his fingers.  
>And Utau dropped back down on the bed.<p>

"I'm gonne kill you", she yelled to Kukai.  
>"Hold it, you guys can kiss and make up later we have to get Yaya", I said and walked deliberately out the door with Ikuto on my tail.<p>

Utau sniffled.

"Is it you, Amu", she asked.  
>"Of course, who else would it be", I said with a wink.<br>"Awww the old Amu, your back", she said hugging me, still holding hand with Kukai, so he was pressed up against her.  
>"Eh...", he said.<p>

At the far end of the hallway, I saw Yaya and Kairi, already holding hands, and smiling...  
>Smiling...<br>Smiling?  
>No, laughing...<br>OMG She caught sight of us.  
>And ran.<p>

"Hi Amu-chi", she said hugging me the same way, with Kairi pressed up against her, he looked flushed.  
>"Hmm? Kairi, and Yaya?", I said looking at them.<br>"You remember?", Yaya gasped.

I nodded.

"Yay", she jumped up and down, with Kairi's arm flapping up and down.  
>"Amu chan, are you fully recovered", Rima was right behind me.<p>

How does she do that?

"Yes, we have to do something to get out of this place", I said looking around.

I looked down at the bracelet.

"Ikuto, can you take off the transmitters", I asked dangling the bracelet between us.

He smiled and took it off.  
>I sighed.<br>Why am I spacing out at a time like this.  
>Us Reunited.<br>That's all I wanted.  
>I heard a sharp sound, like an arrow passing my ear.<br>I followed where it went.  
>Into Utau's neck.<p>

"Crap", she passed out.  
>"Utau", I gasped running to her side.<p>

Kukai fell next to her.

"What's happening", I yelled to the others.

Then Yaya.  
>And Kairi.<p>

"Amu chan, please run", Rima said pushing at me.  
>"No I can't".<p>

The arrow pierced her neck.  
>Then Nagihiko.<p>

"Ikuto we have to do something", I yelled to him, tears streaming my eyes.  
>"No, they want you Amu, these arrows will kill on contact, you have to leave now, you have o be th elast one", he said grabbing me and leading me out.<p>

I looked behind him.  
>There was half an arrow sticking out of his neck.<br>I pulled it out.  
>He jumped and rubbed the spot.<p>

"I've been here longer than any of you, but I'll still die of the poison, please Amu, you have to be the one to tell everyone of our stories, you have to be the one who remembers", his breathing had gotten shallow.  
>"No, no, no, I-I can't", I said grabbing his shirt, I stopped him from walking any further.<br>"I can't be the only one", I started sobbing.

Then I heard a sharp buzzing.  
>It was coming from the intercom.<p>

"Hmmm? Well, bravo on your act Ikuto but it's too late, what a pity, I had high hopes for you and the rest of the boys, but then again, I was stupid enough to actually hire kids", it said.

The voice, familiar yet so different.  
>The boss.<p>

"Please, it's me you want, correct, then take me only", I said pleading to the lifeless voice.  
>"My apologies Amu, I did have high hopes for you if you managed to escape, with at least one of your companions, but there is no antidote, you are too late", the intercom stopped with the last remnants of an evil laugh.<p>

I felt Ikuto fall down beside me, he was curled up.  
>Breathing, gasping for air.<p>

"No, Ikuto, please don't leave me", I said scrambling to the floor.  
>"We had some good times when we were younger, right", he managed to smile.<p>

All I could do was keep on sobbing.  
>He reached up, his warm hand warm and soft against my face.<p>

He whispered,"remember us".

The last of his breath.  
>Gone.<br>His body turned cold after a couple of minutes.  
>They're all dead.<br>Nothing.  
>I walked back to the others.<br>Lifeless.  
>Cold.<br>I couldn't believe it.  
>They're gone.<br>I can't go on living, if there's nothing to live for.  
>I pulled them all together.<br>To live together for so long...  
>We'll die together...<p>

...

I gasped for air.  
>And sat up.<br>It was dark.  
>Is this hell?<br>No.  
>I was on a bed.<br>My body covered in sweat.  
>My face covered in tears.<br>I felt a grip on my shoulder.

"Are you alright", Ikuto said sitting up in the bed.  
>"A dream? It felt all too real", I said.<br>"What did", he asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

I remember everything.  
>But it feels like I've been gone for years.<br>That I have all these crazy powers.  
>That I actually am a vampire.<br>What have I been eating lately.

"Nothing", I muttered.

Terrified out of my wits.  
>I jumped out of bed.<br>Ikuto followed me.  
>And hugged me from behind.<br>I blushed, so familiar yet so distant touch.

"Are you sure your okay Amu", he whispered in my ear.

I flushed and nodded.  
>We both got ready.<br>It was still dark outside.  
>But Yaya, Rima, Utau, Kukai, Kairi and Tadase were all sitting in the dining table.<p>

"Tadase", I whispered, choking on saliva and hacking my brains out.  
>"Yes?"<br>"You're... awesome", I said.  
>"Yes I already know of this, now you two, let's plan our next route, please lower the lights Yaya, my eyes hurt", he said.<p>

Yaya did as he said and jumped back to her seat.

"What plan, what route?"

I looked around in all their faces.  
>There eyes shown bright red.<br>I lifted my hand up to my neck.  
>A scar, of two scratches of some kind...<br>A bite mark...

~~~~  
><span>The End<span>

**A/N:**

**d.s: Thanks for reading...:)**  
><strong>All Characters: Rate and Review!... :D<strong>


End file.
